Miracles Happen At Heartland
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: When Amy and Ty return to Canada from the United States of America, on the way back to Heartland they come across a young little girl who is a runaway. What happens when the girl has no where to go so they bring her back to Heartland with them? How will people react?
1. Chapter 1

Nine-year-old Danielle "Dani" Heart runs through the woods away from her old foster family in Iowa. She is the younger sister of Georgie Heart, who is eleven. Arriving to the cave which is her hiding place, Dani sits down in the corner and starts to cry.

She and Georgie were split up when she was five and Georgie was seven. Dani barely remembers Georgie. She just remembers her appearance and her laugh.

Starting to get dizzy, Dani's stomach growls, signalling she is hungry. Since it is too dark to keep moving, Dani removes her bag and pulls out her sandwich. She has been running for hours in the woods, staying close to the road but far enough away to stay hidden.

Finishing her sandwich and a bottle of water, Dani zips up her bag and rests her head on it, slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, as the sun rises, Dani awakes to the sky changing from night to sunrise. Slowly rubbing her eyes, Dani yawns and slips her bag on before starting to move again. Arriving to the road, Dani climbs up onto it and begins to walk. Putting up the hood of her winter coat, Dani is happy that the road is pretty much deserted. She has run away days ago and never been found.

It is the end of the first week she has been missing. Hearing a car, Dani looks over her shoulder before running. Nearing the cliff, Dani carefully makes her way down in fear. Hearing the car stop, Dani climbs down faster. At the bottom, Dani hurries forward not realising it is ice. Carefully making her way onto it, Dani stops hearing the ground crack. Widening her eyes, Dani knows she can't turn back but…

Crack! Letting out a small scream, the ice cracks from under her. Luckily her bag stops her from going all of the way in.

"Hang on!" Dani hears someone call from behind her. Trying to pull herself out, Dani is unsuccessful. Starting to panic, Dani struggles. Feeling her slip more and more into the water, she works harder to get out. Hanging onto the ice, Dani falls under the water. Because of the current, Dani gets pulled but her grip on the edge of the ice is tight.

Trying to pull herself back to the opening, her grip slips but someone grabs her wrist in time. Helping the person to get her out, Dani reaches the surface, gasping for air and shaking rapidly.

"Let's get you to the car to get warm." The man speaks. Looking at her savour, the man smiles sadly at her, "May I carry you?" Too cold to get to her feet, the man lifts her up and into his arms.

Reaching the shore carefully, a girl stands with the car above them.

"Get on my back." Doing what he says, the man quickly climbs up with skill. Reaching the top not even ten minutes later, the girl helps Dani and the man onto solid ground.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks grabbing a blanket after removing her coat and sweater, "Kid, we need you to remove your wet clothes." Looking at them in shock, Dani shakes her head, "Kid, if you don't want to get sick, you have to."

Slowly unzipping her coat after removing her bag, Dani eyes the guy worried.

"Ty, look to see if she has any dry clothes in her bag." The girl speaks handing the Ty guy Dani's bag.

"Okay." Ty nods before walking to the other side of the truck with his back to them. Removing her shirt the girl helps Dani dress, "All wet." Ty informs them keeping his back to them.

Helping Dani into her coat, she zips it up before getting Dani remove her pants and boots.

"Why are you helping me?" Dani's teeth chatter.

"We want to." The girl answers slipping the wet clothes into the backseat of the truck, "You are sitting in the front with us." Getting Dani to climb into the front, the girl angles the heaters to Dani to warm her.

Closing the door, the girl covers Dani's lap with the blanket.

"Come on in, Ty." She calls. Separating the wet clothes out of the bag into the backseat. Climbing in, Ty buckles up and the girl helps Dani before doing up herself. Closing the door, Ty looks at Dani.

"Where are you going, Kid?" Ty asks. Shrugging her shoulders, Dani looks down at her lap, "Do you have a family?"

"They don't want me." Dani admits in a stutter.

"How old are you?" The girl asks.

"Nine."

"May we know your name?"

"Danielle."

"I'm Amy." Amy smiles getting Dani to look at her, "Danielle, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw those bruises. Were you being abused?" Watching Dani nod, Amy sighs looking to Ty.

"I think we should go to the police to report the family." Ty frowns.

"No!" Dani gasps looking at him in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I," Dani starts before starting to cry.

"Danielle," Amy pulls her into a hug, "We are trying to help."

"I want my sister." Dani whispers.

"Where is she?" Ty asks gently.

"I don't know." Dani sighs through her nose.

"Have you ever been to Canada?"

"No."

"Well, we are going to change that." Ty decides.

"We will stop at Walmart to get you some clothes." Amy smiles sadly.

"I don't have to go back?" Dani asks shyly with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"We won't make you. But I think we should go back to get your things."

"They'll hurt you." Dani whimpers as tears fill her brown eyes. Her light brown hair is dark from the water.

"Would you like us to call the police and meet them there?"

"It won't make a difference." Dani sighs as a tear falls before more follow. Holding Dani to her, Amy strokes Dani's hair.

"We can take care of ourselves. May we try?"

"Okay." Dani whispers.

Giving Ty the directions to her foster parents' house, they drive down the driveway. Dani is terrified, but feels oddly comfortable in Amy's arms.

"Everything will be okay." Amy whispers before kissing Dani's damp hair. Parking the truck, Ty turns to Dani.

"Ready?" Ty asks gently taking Dani's hand.

"No. But it has to be done." Dani answers softly.

"We'll protect you, Danielle." Climbing out of the truck, Ty gently lifts Dani out as Amy climbs out the other side. Locking up the truck, the Canadian couple head to the door. Knocking on the door, they hear running feet and screaming inside. Hearing the door open a tall muscular man stands in front of them.

"Yes?" The man asks in a furious tone, making Dani flinch and hides her face holding onto Ty tightly.

"We are here to pick up Danielle's things." Amy states, "May we come in and get them please?"

"Who are you?" The man looks Amy up and down, checking her out.

"None of your business." Ty answers.

"So you found Danielle. Good job. She's a runaway and always returns."

"I'm leaving. For good." Dani mutters into Ty's shoulder.

"What did you say, Danielle?" The man snaps making Dani jump and start to cry in fear.

"Leave her alone." Ty clenches his teeth.

"We are going to come in and get her things." Amy tries again.

"Whatever. Take the waste of space." Narrowing their eyes, Amy and Ty walk in. Seeing the filth, dust and smoke, it's hard to breathe and live in this house. The house is small and there are three other children, all older than Dani. Setting Dani on the ground, Ty holds Dani to him in case the man does something.

"Let's get your things." Amy whispers to Dani, gently taking her hand. Leading Amy and Ty up to her room, she shares with the other foster children; Dani immediately opens the door of the attic.

Grabbing her other clothes, Dani stuffs them into her other backpack for school. She doesn't have a lot. Picking up the jogging pants, Dani slips them on along with socks and running shoes. Looking at Ty embarrassed Ty smiles.

"I'll be in the hall." Ty gently kisses Amy's cheek before kissing Dani's forehead. Closing the door behind him, Amy turns to Dani who is slipping on her own shirt and sweater. Passing Amy her sweater and coat, the older girl smiles and slips them back on.

Slipping her stuff lion into the bag along with a picture, Dani zips up the bag and slips it onto her back.

"Is that everything?" Amy asks. Nodding, Amy wraps her left arm around Dani's shoulders. Opening the door, Amy spots Ty leaning against the wall playing on his phone.

"Ready?" Ty asks looking at them.

"Yep." Amy nods. Each taking Dani's hands, they head down the stairs. Leaving the house, Dani releases the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Removing her bag, Amy gently takes it and slips it into the back. Climbing into the truck, Ty buckles up and starts to back out of the driveway.

"Where was your foster mom?" Ty asks as they drive down the road.

"Work probably." Dani answers softly.

"What is her name? Do you know?"

"Ashley. The guy was Jackson, her boyfriend."

"What is Ashley's last name?"

"I don't know." Dani frowns deeply.

"So, Danielle. What do you like to do on car trips?" Amy wonders as they fall into a sad silence.

"I don't know. Never had one." Nodding, Amy thinks of an activity, "Where are we going?"

"Alberta."

"West coast?" Dani asks in surprise.

"Yep." Ty laughs softly, "Do you like horses?"

"Never seen one up close or in general, but I know pictures and from TV." Dani blushes embarrassed.

"So you're a city girl?" Amy jumps in.

"Small town. Pretty sad really." Yawning, Amy feels Dani's forehead to find her temperature normal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Dani admits.

"Come here." Cuddling up to Amy, Dani closes her eyes. Taking a quick looking at Amy and Dani, Ty smiles. Gently taking Amy's hand, Ty kisses the back of it. Letting it go to drive, Amy smiles holding the nine-year-old close.

That evening, stopping to check into a motel, Ty parks the truck as Amy gently wakes Dani. Once the young girl is awake, Dani is too shaky to walk, so Ty gives her a piggy back ride as Amy checks them in and get the keys to their room. Carrying Dani's bag to their room, Amy unlocks the door allowing Ty to take Dani in. Setting Dani on the bed as Amy puts Dani's bag on the other bed, Ty and Amy head out to get their things. Starting to fall asleep again, Dani lays down with her eyes closed.

"Danielle?" Amy whispers stroking Dani's hair a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" Dani hums slowly rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Go have a hot shower, Sweetie. Ty will head out to get some food for dinner." Nodding softly, Dani sits up slowly. Shivering, Dani looks around the room to see her surroundings, "I'll bring your things in."

"Okay." Getting up, Dani heads into the washroom. Turning on the shower, Dani feels the water as it warms up. Seeing Amy bring her bag in, Amy smiles at her before kissing her cheek.

"You're safe now." Amy speaks gently.

"Thank you." Dani whispers giving Amy a hug.

"Anything for you, Sweetie." Amy smiles hugging Dani back.

After her shower, Dani dresses before leaving the washroom to find Ty back and he and Amy are sitting at the little table with the food on it. Joining them, Dani sits down with her hands in her lap, nervous.

"Dig in, Danielle." Ty smiles passing Dani a sandwich, a bottle of orange juice and a bag of chips, "I hope you like peanut butter and honey."

"It's my favourite." Dani admits before opening her sandwich bag.

"Good." Ty chuckles, "That's what all of us are having. I got everyone the same thing." Smiling back, Dani takes a bite. Once they are finished eating, Dani drinks some orange juice before moving onto the regular chips. Watching Ty move to the bed, he lays down in his still damp jeans and sweater.

"Ty, you should have a shower." Amy speaks up, "I'll be following after."

"You can go first." Ty smiles from the bed.

"Okay." Gathering her pyjamas, Amy heads into the bathroom. Finishing her food, Dani finishes off her drink before throwing their garbage away.

"So Danielle, tell me about yourself." Ty looks at Dani. Sitting on the other bed, Dani bites her lip.

"What would you like to know?" Dani counters nervously.

"I know your name and age, what is your favourite colour?"

"Brown."

"Favourite food?"

"Pizza and chicken."

"Favourite current movie?" Dani shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't have one."

"Favourite subject in school?"

"English. What about you?"

"My favorite colour is blue. Food would be lasagna, current movie would be Star Wars."

"Never seen." Dani admits in a whisper.

"Really? Well, when we reach home, we will change that if you would like?"

"Okay." Sitting up, Ty moves so he is next to her on the bed.

"May I hug you?" Nodding softly, Ty pulls Dani into a hug, "You are so brave, Danielle." Kissing her hair, Ty decides to tease her. Tickling her gently, Dani lets out a soft squeal.

Catching his hand, Ty lets her hold it before tickling her with the other. Laughing, Ty grins hearing Dani's laughter. Stopping to let her catch her breath, Ty kisses her forehead.

"Are you and Amy together?" Dani asks quietly.

"Yes. We are actually engaged."

"Good."

"Why good?" Ty winks making Dani smile.

"You two look good together." Dani shrugs her shoulders.

"Thank you." Ty thanks before going back to tickling her.

Hearing the laughter as she walks out of the washroom, Amy chuckles finding Dani on her back with Ty hovering above her, tickling her carefully.

"Help!" Dani laughs seeing Amy, "Please!"

"Ty," Hearing Amy's voice, Ty smirks before stopping and getting up, "Don't you dare!" Amy gasps with a smile on her face before laughing as Ty tickles her. Smiling on, watching the couple, Dani giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearing the border, Amy and Ty stop off to get Dani a passport.

"You don't have to do this." Dani whispers standing in line with Ty and Amy.

"We want to." Amy smiles.

"Do you have any I.D, Danielle?" Ty asks making Dani shake her head.

"That will change soon." Amy strokes Dani's straight hair.

After getting Dani everything she needs to cross the border, Dani is terrified. She knows she has to do this, but it's hard leaving her home.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Ty wraps his arm around Dani's shoulders carefully. Jumping, Dani inhales and exhales through her nose to calm herself. At the border, they pull up to the gate and Ty does what he has to before driving away, "Welcome to Canada, Danielle."

Looking out the window, Dani is beyond scared. What if their family doesn't like her? What if she messes up and Ty and Amy won't help her anymore?

"What's wrong, Danielle?" Amy asks looks at Dani who has tears falling. Pulling over, Ty puts the truck in park.

"Danielle?" Ty whispers as Dani starts to sob. Looking at each other, Amy and Ty are worried, "Come here, Honey." Opening his arms, Dani immediately hides her face in his coat holding onto him.

Gently rubbing Dani's back, Amy sighs.

"Do you want us to turn around?" Amy asks, "And find you a new home?"

"I don't know what I want." Dani admits sobbing.

"Would you like to go home? The one here?" Ty wonders gently running his fingers through Dani's light brown hair.

"What if no one likes me?" Dani frowns, her chin shaking.

"Hey, I accepted their visitors and their friends, why can't they accept you?" Amy shrugs her shoulders, "It's not their call."

"Will they kick me out?"

"Amy and I will fight them on that." Ty steps in reassuring.

"We support you, Danielle." Amy smiles sadly, "We are always behind you."

"Will you two leave me?" Dani whimpers.

"Never." Ty and Amy speak as one. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Amy gently encourages Dani into her arms so Ty can begin the four and a half hour drive to their home, outside of Calgary by three hours.

Telling Dani all out her work on the horses in the past, Ty laughs and informs Dani that Amy is a 'horse whisperer' and he is her personal vet, sort of. He's still in school for it but he has a job as a vet with Amy's family friend, Scott.

"Wow." Dani whispers looking at Amy in surprise, "That's amazing."

"Ty tells me he is going to get you into Star Wars." Amy starts smiling. Watching Dani nod, Amy continues, "Would you like me to teach you to ride a horse?"

"Really!" Dani asks with excitement in her voice, "But what about if they don't like me?" Dani frowns.

"Don't worry about that, Danielle. Amy will help. She got me to ride and I was horrible." Ty laughs at the memory. Telling Dani the memory, Dani giggles but listens closely.

"May I ask a question?" Dani wonders in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Amy answers.

"How old are you two?"

"I'm nineteen turning twenty in a few weeks. Ty is twenty-two." Watching Dani nod, Amy whispers something to Dani making her giggle.

"And here comes the secrets." Ty chuckles.

"You were not even aware of someone's crush on you?" Dani giggles.

"Maybe." Ty laughs, "I knew about three months after knowing her."

All throughout the drive, Ty and Amy fill Dani in on Amy's family and their friends Caleb and Scott.

"Wow. How am I going to remember their names?" Dani stares out of the front window in surprise.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Ty speaks softly as Amy listens but pretends to sleep, "How about you wake Amy? We will be at Heartland in a few minutes."

Nodding, Dani turns to Amy and whispers her name rubbing her arm. Pretending to groan, Amy rubs her eyes and sits up.

"We are almost at Heartland." Dani whispers nervously.

"Thank you." Amy smiles before kissing Dani's cheek.

Driving down at long driveway, Ty circles before putting the truck into park.

"Wow." Dani gasps looking around in shock.

"You'll get used to it." Amy grins.

"Sure." Opening the door, Amy and Dani climb out, "What about our things?" Dani asks as Amy starts to walk away.

"We can leave them here." Ty answers walking over to Amy and wraps his arm around her.

"Okay." Closing the door, Dani jogs over to them. Taking Dani's hand, Amy leads the way with Ty. Climbing the steps before opening the door, they hear shouting.

Flinching and backing away, Dani slips on ice before falling into the snowdrift.

"Danielle!" Amy gasps as Ty hurries over and pulls Dani out.

"I'm not going in there." Dani whimpers as tears start to fall in fear. Holding Dani to him, Ty looks to Amy.

"I'll be right back." Walking to Dani, Amy kisses her forehead before heading inside. Soon, Amy comes back out with the other people following, "Everyone, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is my sister Lou, my friend Mallory, my dad Tim, my grandpa Jack, Lou's husband Peter, and Lou's daughter Katie." Amy introduces moving so she is next to Dani and Ty.

Scared, Dani looks down so she isn't looking anyone in the eye.

"Where is she staying? Why is she here?" Lou asks gently.

"Long story short, she's staying here and Ty and I know why but we won't share until Danielle is ready." Amy answers.

"We have a full house, Amy."

"She can share my room." Amy crosses her arms leaving no room for arguing.

"Whatever." Walking away, Lou shakes her head disagreeing about this decision.

"Grandpa, what do you think?" Amy asks softly.

"It's your choice. It's your room." Jack states, "I don't like how you leave for the States for two weeks and return with a kid."

"She needs Ty and I, Grandpa."

"Jack, Danielle needs us. She," Ty starts but pauses looking down at Dani, "She has no one."

"She's an orphan?" Peter whispers making Amy and Ty nod, "No one at all? No parents, siblings?"

"She has a sister, but we don't know where to find her." Amy sighs sadly.

"How old is your sister, Danielle?" Peter wonders looking at Dani. Looking up at him, Dani gasps and buries herself in Ty's embrace.

"Shh, shh, I got you." Ty frowns holding Dani to him tighter. Moving to Dani, Dani feels Amy's lips on her head.

"You're safe now." Amy speaks softly. Watching everyone split up silently, Amy takes Dani from Ty so he can unload the truck.

Taking Dani to her bedroom, the two girls remove their boots and coats before Dani hurries over to Ty and takes a bag from him.

"Thank you, Danielle." Ty smiles as Amy takes the other, "Thanks, Amy." Arriving to Amy's room, Dani looks around in surprise.

"You like?" Amy asks setting the bag on her bed before taking the one Dani has.

"Yeah." Dani whispers in awe.

"Amy?" Turning around, Dani spots Mallory.

"Yes, Mallory?" Amy answers.

"Jack wants to speak to you and Ty alone, with Tim, Lou and Peter."

"Okay." Amy nods before turning to Dani who is pale, "Mallory, could you show Danielle the horses?"

"Sure." Mallory agrees, "Follow me, Danielle."

"You're okay." Amy squats down before Dani, "She won't hurt you."

'Promise?' Dani mouths.

"I promise."

Nodding, Dani moves slowly but follows Mallory. Getting her coat and boots on, Dani follows Mallory to the barn. There, Mallory stops at the door.

"And this is where I leave you. I have to go home." Mallory speaks in a know-it-all attitude. Nodding, Dani heads inside as Mallory leaves. Getting drawn to a certain horse, Dani looks up at him with a tiny smile.

"Hi, boy." Dani whispers in a greeting. Pulling a hay bale to her, Dani steps up onto it. Leaning on the stall door, Dani watches the horse with fascination. Not knowing how long she is like that, just watching and paying attention, she doesn't hear someone come in.

"His name is Copper." Looking to the left, Dani spots Lou, Amy's sister. Not saying anything, Dani is ready to bolt if needed, "Listen, Danielle, you shouldn't be here. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but we have a lot of stuff going on. Adding you to the works, will be too much. You will get hurt."

Breathing heavily, Dani fights the tears. Lou continues.

"It is best if you left. I can take you into Calgary and have you put into the foster care system."

Hearing this, Dani's eyes widen. Jumping off the bale of hay, Dani bolts. It's all she knows. Running away from the barn and the house, Dani waits until she is in the woods to break down. At the sound of running water, Dani stops at the edge. The stream isn't too deep, but it goes up to Dani's waist. Stepping into it, Dani moves to cross it. In the deepest part of the stream, Dani loses her footing and falls in completely.

"Danielle!" Dani hears from under the water. Her foot is caught in the rocks making it hard for her to get back up to get air.

Feeling someone grab her coat's sleeve they pull her up. Holding her in place, the person gets her foot uncaught.

Setting her on the land, Dani tries to get her breathing back to normal. Suddenly remembering what Lou said, Dani gets up. Just about to run, someone grabs her from behind.

"Shh, I got you." Dani hears Mallory's voice.

Turning to Mallory, tears fall. Mallory saved her.

"Jack called saying you were missing." Mallory informs her, "I better call and tell them I found you."

"No." Dani whimpers.

"Why not?" Mallory looks at Dani in surprise.

"No one cares about me. I'm a waste of space."

"We are going back, Danielle." Mallory states in a hard tone of voice making Dani jump and move away, but Mallory doesn't let go.

"Let me go." Dani struggles.

"We are going back, Danielle. We are going to talk to them."

"No!"

"Yes. Now get up on Copper." Realizing that the horse, Copper, is there with them, Dani stares at him scared.

Breaking away, Dani rushes into the stream. In the deep water, Mallory reaches Dani and grabs her leg. Pulling Dani back, Dani falls and kicks her foot out. Turning, Dani looks over her shoulder to see Mallory holding her mouth.

"You bitch!" Mallory roars. Grabbing Dani again, Mallory drags her out and forces Dani to Copper, "Get up right now." Shaking her head, Mallory lifts Dani up. Once on top, Mallory climbs up and makes sure Dani is in front of her, trapped.

Making Copper move, Dani gasps and holds on tightly to the saddle. Leaving the woods, Mallory gets Copper to pick up the pace.

Arriving to Heartland, Dani realizes that she left the property, barely. Feeling the cold wind cut through her, Dani shivers.

"You are going to get both of us sick." Mallory mutters shivering as well.

"You could have left me." Dani whispers.

"Amy and Ty care about you, Kid. They are my friends. Besides, I wasn't going to let you drown."

Arriving to the house, Mallory and Dani find Jack pacing back and forth on the deck.

"Oh thank gosh." Jack whispers to himself before hurrying over to them.

"Careful, she'll run." Mallory warns Jack as he helps Dani down. Holding Dani to him, Mallory climbs off Copper. Tying him up, Mallory leads them into the warm house.

Struggling, Dani is scared on what will happen to her.

"Mallory, call the others." Jack orders.

"No 'please'?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Shrugging her shoulders, Mallory uses the house phone and calls everyone. Once everyone is at the house, Dani is next to the fire with Mallory, both shivering with blankets around them. Well, Mallory has the blankets, Dani refuses to use them. With her knees to her chest and face hidden, Dani hears running feet.

"Danielle?" Peeking up, Dani spots Amy's terrified face. Sighing in relief, Amy moves over to her swiftly, and hugs her, "Let's get you changed. Mallory, you can borrow my clothes."

Following Mallory and Amy, Dani has her head down. The only way she knows she is going to Amy's room is because Amy has her hand in her cold one. After changing, Dani yawns showing she is tired. Waiting for Mallory to leave, Amy pulls Dani into a hug.

"You scared me." Amy admits, "Why did you run away?"

"I'm a waste of space." Dani frowns with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, you aren't." Amy argues, "Why do you think you are?"

"You and your family have too much going on. I'm just," Dani trails off.

"Danielle, all families are busy and have a lot going on. Who said that to you anyways?"

"The tall brunette woman." Dani sighs.

"Lou? My sister?" Watching Dani nod, Amy sighs herself, "I'll be right back."

"No!" Dani gasps grabbing Amy's hand tightly.

"Shh, I'm right here." Amy calms Dani slightly. Holding Dani to her, Amy is furious. Hearing Dani start to sob, Amy holds her tighter whispering comforting words, "Let's go get Ty and say goodnight."

"Okay." Dani sniffles.

Heading out to the living room, everyone including Mallory is sitting there.

"Ty," Amy starts to only have Dani hold onto her tighter, "Let's sit with Ty." Sitting down next to Ty, Ty pulls Dani onto his lap. As Dani hides her face in Ty's neck, Amy gently takes her hand, "Lou, why did you say those things to Danielle?"

"They are true." Lou states, "We have too much going on and she,"

"She needs Amy and I, Lou." Ty steps in, "She needs a family. People who care about her, and would never leave her."

"You two are too young to care for her. You both are barely adults." Peter jumps in defending Lou's choice of words.

"I don't care." Amy shakes her head, "Danielle needs us."

"Exactly." Ty agrees with Amy. Getting up without another word, Ty and Dani head to Amy's room. There, Ty and Dani sit down on the bed waiting for Amy, she doesn't arrive.

Lying down on the bed together, Ty lets Dani cuddle into him.

"Thank you." Dani whispers.

"Anything for you." Ty smiles stroking Dani's damp hair. Closing her tried eyes, Dani falls asleep with Ty following.

A few hours later after fighting with her family, Amy walks in and closes her door. Joining Ty and Dani in her bed, Dani is in the middle.

"Everything okay?" Ty whispers to Amy.

"They'll warm up to Danielle. It will take time. I refuse to have her leave because of them." Amy speaks softly.

"Good." Ty nods rolling onto his side slowly and careful not to wake the nine-year-old.

"How is she?" Amy asks her fiancé.

"Okay. Scared but okay." Lying on her back, Amy feels Dani shift until her head rests on her chest.

"Seems like she likes you." Ty jokes.

"She likes you too, Ty." Amy laughs quietly. Listening to Dani's soft breaths, Ty and Amy soon fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Amy and Ty both wake early to Dani's whimpers. Hearing her start to cry, Ty gently wakes her.

"Shh, you're okay." Amy whispers stroking Dani's hair. Feeling Dani move away from them both, Dani falls out of the bed. Quickly turning on the light, Dani is sobbing holding her head.

"Let me see, Danielle." Ty orders gently. Watching her shake her head, Dani backs away. Knowing this is the worst tactic, Amy holds Dani in place. Hurrying over, Ty checks Dani's head.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" Amy asks once Ty says she can let Dani go. Watching Dani shake her head, Dani whimpers. Signalling to be picked up, Ty lifts Dani up and holds her to him.

Knowing Dani has more hidden demons in the closet, Amy sighs sadly. Moving so he is sitting down, Ty rocks Dani back and forth in hope that it will help calm her. Shifting so they are laying down, Amy comes back to bed after turning off the light.

"Amy!" Dani whispers in fear.

"I'm here." Amy speaks crawling back into bed. Covering Dani with the blankets the young girl nods grabbing Amy's hand pulling her over.

Waking a few hours later to knocking on the door, Ty gets up and smiles seeing Lou's and Peter's foster daughter.

"Good morning, Ty. Is Amy up?" The now twelve-year-old asks.

"Not yet." Ty answers.

"Awe, I was hoping she could help me jump Phoenix."

"Maybe later, Georgie." Stepping out into the hall and starting to close the door, Georgie spots a familiar person that isn't Amy.

"Dani!" Georgie gasps forcing the door open. Waking Dani and Amy, Dani gasps.

"Georgie?" Dani whispers scared she is imagining it.

"Dani!" Moving excitedly over, Georgie pulls Dani into a hug. Hearing her starting to cry, Georgie crawls up onto the bed.

"How do you two know each other?" Amy asks smiling.

"She's Dani." Georgie states.

"Wait, _the_ Dani you always talk about?" Watching Georgie nod, Amy's smile grows.

"We found Georgie's little sister." Ty states the obvious.

Lou and Peter told Georgie over the time from finding Dani to the first day of school after Christmas break, that they will not adopt Dani. Lou tried, but when it comes to Dani's choice, she would say no and take off to Amy or Ty. Georgie has tried to convince Dani, but Dani would still say no.

"Amy, do I have to go?" Dani whispers as Amy dresses Dani up in her old snow pants and her winter clothes.

"Sadly, yes. I would rather have you stay with me and Ty, but you have to go to school." Amy sighs seeing the scared look on the young girl's face, "Would you like Ty and I to come and help you get there?"

"I'm not sure. Would I be a baby or a wimp if I say yes?"

"No, you won't be. You have never lived here before, Dani. Yes, Georgie will be there, but she's in a different class than you. Sometimes you need a push." Nodding while slipping on her boots, Amy picks Dani up off the chair and hugs her, "You are our brave little girl, Dani."

That is another thing, everyone calls Dani, by her nickname instead of her full name, unless she is in trouble or they are worried about her.

"Our?" Dani catches the word off guard and questions it.

"Ty and I consider you family, Dani." Amy admits nervous on how the little girl will react. Feeling Dani hug her back, Amy hugs her tighter.

Hearing the beep of the school bus, Amy bites her bottom lip nervous. Will Georgie be mad for not catching a ride with her to school?

"See you later. See you at school, Dani!" Georgie calls from outside. Watching Georgie run to the bus, Amy sighs in relief.

"Ready to go?" Ty asks walking into the house after removing his boots.

"Not yet." Amy answers softly.

"Is there anything that needs to be done?" Ty wonders.

"No. Everything is done." Nodding, Ty accepts the answer before walking over.

"You go get ready, Amy. I'll take care of our little girl." Gently taking Dani from Amy, Ty picks Dani right off the ground and hugs her.

"I don't want to go." Dani admits to Ty, upset.

"I know, but you need to go." Feeling Dani hide her face, Ty sighs, "How about Amy and I drive you to school every day this week until we all think you are ready to take the bus with Georgie."

"I guess that could work." Dani speaks softly.

"We aren't trying to push you out and be a kid, Dani. We want you to do it on your own, but you need help starting it." Nodding, Dani understands.

"Hey, sweetie." Amy greets after getting Dani's bag and school supplies that were in their bedroom.

"Amy!" Dani smiles nervously but happy that Amy came back.

"You both ready to go?" Immediately frowning, Dani nods anyways, "Ty and I will make sure you are settled before leaving to come back here. We will give the office our phone numbers and the house number for you."

"Okay." Dani whispers still scared.

Leaving the house holding both Amy's and Ty's hands, the couple help Dani into the high off the ground, truck. Sitting in the middle, Ty begins to drive as Dani yawns and cuddles up to Amy.

"Are you going to leave and never come back?" Dani asks with thick sadness in her voice, "Have I been bad?"

"No, no, no. Dani, you have been an amazing little girl. So well-behaved. You are only going to school to learn. Then you will be coming back home to Ty and I." Amy reassures. Kissing Dani's cold cheek, Amy holds Dani to her, "Ty, are we doing the right thing?" Amy speaks to her lover.

"I hope so, Amy. I really hope so." Ty frowns still driving to town.

Arriving to town, they pull up to the elementary school. Heading inside the school, they arrive to the office to check Dani in. Jack and Lou set up everything for Dani to go to school.

"Hey, Amy." Turning, Amy smiles seeing Ashley Stanton. Her old childhood friend.

"Hey, Ashley." Amy returns before frowning as Dani hides herself into Ty's and Amy's arms. Not hearing what Ty is saying to Dani, she ends up shaking and nodding her head.

"Ashley, do you know a Danielle Heart?" Ty asks surprising Amy with the question. Catching Ashley off-guard, Ashley nods.

"She's my foster daughter." Knowing she's going into shock, Amy immediately picks Dani up and hurries out of the office with Ty hot on her heels.

"Open the damn truck, Ty." Amy growls trying to open the locked door. Once Ty unlocks the truck, Amy helps Dani in before slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing, Amy?" Ty asks equally furious but he needs to make sure Dani is okay.

"Going to deal with Ashley. You stay with Dani." Amy orders before storming back into the school. Climbing into the truck and locking the doors, Ty holds Dani to him.

"Where's Amy going?" Dani questions terrified.

"To deal with your foster mom." Ty answers, "She'll be okay."

"No she won't!" Dani cries out fearfully, "She's the master of the house."

"What do you mean, Dani?" Dani shakes her head, "Dani, what does she do? What could she do to Amy?"

"Beatings, hospital." Dani closes her eyes as tears fall, "Let her have me."

"What? No!"

"Ty, it's the only way." Dani whimpers.

"No, Dani. Amy and I aren't letting you go. I'm not letting you go." Holding the crying child to him, Ty silently wishes he could protect both Dani and Amy at the same time, but Dani needs him. He just hopes Amy can take care of herself.

Inside the school, Amy approaches Ashley.

"How could you, Ashley? Why are you showing your face again after all this time?" Amy asks with her teeth clenched together.

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Ashley glares turning to face her.

"Question one, you hurt Caleb. By cheating on him when you two were married and going for another man, in the States. Then when Ty and I go down, we find out you have foster children, and are being beaten by you and the man." Amy elaborates.

"What are you talking about?" Amy could hear the lie through Ashley's voice. Amy could tell she is furious already.

"We ran into this little girl who was your foster daughter."

"Danielle."

"Yes."

"Where is she? Why is she here in Canada?" Ashley fires the two questions.

"You have no right to know the answers. You will never lay a hand on her again, Ashley. We are going to have you arrested if you try."

"I can have you and Ty arrested for kidnapping."

"You could try, Ashley. But do you really want to lose everything?"

"How about you? Is Danielle worth getting arrested for? Spending time in prison?"

"She's worth everything." Amy states.

"Danielle!" Ashley gasps seeing her foster daughter behind Amy and with Ty.

"Amy?" Dani whimpers walking over to her.

"Oh honey, I missed you." Ashley speaks walking over in a rush. Before Ashley could touch Dani, Ty blocks her as Amy turns and picks Dani up.

"Call the police." Amy orders the receptionist who is the witness to the encounter.

"I already did. They are on the way." The woman speaks up.

When the police arrive minutes later, the receptionist explains everything to them.

"Ashley Stanton, you are going to be taken in for questioning." The main officer speaks, spooking Dani by the hard tone of voice.

"Take Amy and Ty too. They kidnapped my foster daughter." Ashley snarls.

"Is this true?" The woman officer asks.

"Ashley's husband allowed us to take her. No fighting, no nothing." Ty answers, "Amy and the little girl, Danielle, were there."

"All of you come with us." The man orders.

Arriving to the police station, Ty and Ashley both get questioned by the officers in two different rooms while Amy is left in the waiting room with Dani.

"What is going to happen?" Dani whispers sitting on the chair next to Amy, scared.

"I'm not sure. But Ty and I will do everything we can to keep you with us." Amy answers. Nodding, Dani cuddles up to Amy wishing and hoping she will stay with them.

An hour passes making Dani bored. Falling asleep in Amy's arms, Ty finally comes out.

"Danielle." The woman speaks up. Jumping, the woman hears Dani's whimpers and see completely fear in the little girl's eyes, "Can you come in with me?"

"Go on, Dani. Ty will be right here when you are finished." Amy encourages.

"Can Amy come?" Dani asks holding onto Amy.

"I'm sorry, but no." Seeing Dani start to cry, Amy picks her up and calms her down enough to breathe properly.

"Go on, sweetie. Please do this. That way you can see us sooner?" Ty strokes Dani's hair back to see her tear filled brown eyes.

"Don't go." Dani begs.

"Never. You are our little girl, Dani. Remember?" Nodding, Ty gently kisses Dani's cheek. Kissing Amy's lips after Dani disappears into the room with the woman officer, Ty and Amy sit down, waiting.

With Dani, she is afraid. She's afraid she will have to get taken away from her new home and back to her original home. Well, it's not really a home when you hate it and is terrified to sleep at night. It's just a house with people who hurt you.

"Danielle, you may take off your coat." The woman smiles. Quickly, Dani shakes her head and puts the hood up to cover her face part way, "Have a seat." Taking a seat, Dani could smell the faint scent of Ty's cologne. Feeling relaxed by the familiar smell, Dani wipes the tears from her eyes, "I'll start with the easy questions. What is your name?"

"Danielle Heart." Dani mutters starting to swing her feet back and forth.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister."

"What is her name?"

"Georgie."

"Does she live in the States?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"She's now the daughter of Lou and Peter. Amy's sister and brother-in-law."

"What happened to her when you lived in the States?"

"We were taken away from each other. I haven't seen or heard from her for four years. Until now."

"Is it possible that she didn't care about you?" A new voice is heard from behind her. Turning, it's the male officer. As he closes the door, Dani's chin quivers as she starts to cry, "I think she would be better off with Ashley Stanton."

"NO!" Dani shouts, "I HATE HER!"

"Bobby, leave us." The man speaks to the woman. Nodding the woman gets up, "Interview that other girl."

"Yes, Sir." Leaving Dani with her boss, Bobby sighs. Closing the door, Bobby takes Amy into the other room.

Sobbing as she leaves the interview room with the man, Dani could hardly breathe.

"Dani." Dani hears Ty's voice.

"Don't come any closer." The man snaps making Dani jump and run over to the corner, "Stanton, calm your daughter down."

Nodding, Ashley gets up and moves toward Dani. Immediately running, Dani slips on the wet floor to only be picked up by Ashley.

"Hey, honey. You're okay now." Ashley speaks to Dani rocking her back and forth.

"LET ME GO!" Dani screams trying to get away. When that doesn't work, Dani leans down and bites Ashley's shoulder.

"YOU BITCH!" Ashley drops Dani on the floor holding her shoulder where Dani bit her.

"Dani!" Ty gasps getting held back by the man.

"TY!" Dani cries getting up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The man's boss shouts. Immediately releasing Ty, Ty hurries over to Dani and picks her up. Sobbing into Ty's shoulder, hugging him tightly Dani struggles to breathe, "Sir, take your daughter outside to calm down, please." The boss orders Ty.

Nodding, Ty leaves the building and sits down on the snowy bench. Hushing Dani, Dani doesn't stop crying but when her breathing gets in order again; she tucks her head under Ty's chin to feel closer to him. Smelling his cologne, Ty could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"How are you feeling now, sweetie?" Ty asks once Dani is calm and only sniffling.

"Don't leave me." Dani whimpers.

"Never. You are family. Remember, Dani?" Feeling Dani nod, Ty smiles and shivers from his now soaked jeans from the snowy bench, "Let's go in, get warm and see if Amy is out."

"What will happen to me?" Dani whispers watching her breaths turn into clouds.

"I'm not sure, Dani." Ty admits. Seeing tears form in Dani's eyes, Ty continues, "But Amy and I won't let you go without a fight. We will fight for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Pecking Ty's lips, Dani looks down shyly. Lifting Dani's chin gently, Ty has a smile on his face, "Thank you, Dani. May I return it?" Watching Dani nod, Ty pecks Dani's lips, "You are forever mine and Amy's little girl." Seeing Dani blush, Ty stands up and wobbles like a penguin to the door after setting Dani on her feet. Giggling, Dani opens the door.

"Dork." Dani comments giggling.

"I'm the dork?" Ty teases making Dani nod laughing softly, "I'm just a penguin." Making the sound of a seal, Ty laughs, "Okay, my little seal."

Noticing that Amy is out, Dani rushes over and tackles her with a hug.

"Thank gosh you are okay." Amy whispers holding Dani to her. Looking at Ty, he is over at the head police officer signing papers with Ashley next to him.

"I want to go back to Heartland." Dani whispers to Amy.

"I know." Kissing Dani's cheek, Dani quickly turns her head and kisses Amy's lips in a peck.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ty walks over to Amy and Dani, he sits down next to them while waiting for the boss to call Children Services. The boss charged Ashley and striped her rights over Dani.

"What's going on?" Dani asks from Amy's arms watching Ashley leave.

"Ashley's rights over you are gone. She's not your foster mom anymore." Ty informs Dani and Amy.

"That is great news." Amy smiles, "What's going on now that have us waiting?"

"Children Services are being called. I signed papers to become Dani's guardian. We just have to wait for it to be passed through."

"Why didn't they do that for me?"

"I told him we are already together and engaged. He wants only me on there in case if something happens causing us to break up."

"That makes sense." Amy nods understanding, "So we are waiting for the approval."

"Yes."

Hours pass before the background check is approved and Ty has his interview with Children Services. The man was very forceful and intimidating, but Ty knew if he wanted Dani he would have to be open and ready. Ready to be a parent.

"For now, we will have you as fostering. Then when you and Danielle are comfortable with each other, you may move to adoption." The man informs Ty.

"So I could take her home?" Ty questions, double checking.

"Yes." Seeing Ty's smile, the man can't help but smile back, "So your fiancée will be helping you along with her family?"

"Yes they will be, hopefully they will accept Dani. But Amy and I would both face the world if it's to have Dani in our lives. She's a fighter and incredibly bright."

"I can tell that from just seeing her. Shall we go and tell your fiancée and Danielle?"

"Sounds good to me." Ty nods agreeing.

Walking out of the interview room together, Ty leads the man over to Amy and Dani.

"Amy, Dani, we have news." Ty informs them, making Dani hold onto Amy tighter.

Suddenly the man smiles, "Congratulations, Danielle. Meet your new foster dad. Ty Borden."

Squealing, Dani lets Amy go before jumping into Ty's arms, with her arms around his neck. Holding Dani up, Ty chuckles hugging her back.

"I'll let you go. Remember, Ty, we will come and check up on Dani in a few months. To see how she is doing and ask her questions."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ty nods, "Goodbye, Sir."

"Goodbye, Ty. And good luck." Leaving the police station, Ty and Amy head out to the truck. Once they are all in and buckled up, Dani is happy and relaxed. Arriving back to Heartland, it's now lunch time. They have been gone for four and a half hours, so three hours at the police station.

Walking into the house and helping Dani out of her snowsuit, Dani smiles staying close to Amy and Ty.

"Hello, Ty, Amy." Jack greets a little ticked off.

"Hey, Grandpa." Amy smiles, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Ty is a foster dad." Seeing Jack's surprised look Amy continues, "Dani's foster dad to be exact."

"What?" Jack whispers before looking at Ty and Dani, "She should have a real family, with both parents, not one."

"When Ty and I are ready to marry, she'll have me."

"No, Amy. You are too young."

"I don't care, Grandpa. Dani needs us. If you don't like it, then keep quiet and keep your opinions to yourself."

Taking Dani and Ty to her bedroom, Amy sits on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Dani asks softly kneeling down before her.

"I'll be fine, Dani." Amy looks at the young girl with a small smile, "Are you?" Dani shrugs.

"I have you and Ty, I'll be okay." Dani admits.

"Good. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Dani whispers shyly.

"Let's watch a movie." Ty suggests.

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Dani asks.

"Of course! I love those movies." Ty smiles widely.

"I still don't understand them. It's just a bunch of guys fighting over ships." Amy sighs.

Ty and Dani stare at her with mouths wide open.

"You ruined it for me!" Dani whines to only lay her head on Amy's lap. Picking Dani up, Dani squeals making Amy and Ty laugh.

Starting to tickle Dani, Ty carefully lays Dani on the bed next to Amy. Tickling Dani's stomach, Dani squirms and rolls side to side laughing. Stopping to let Dani catch her breath, Dani pants laying there.

"Ready for the first movie?" Ty grins making Dani giggle and Amy to chuckle.

"Go ahead." Amy agrees, "Don't be surprised if I fall asleep."

"Deal." Jumping up and down clapping his hands, Dani bursts out laughing at her foster dad, "What's so funny?"

"You." Dani answers bluntly.

"Oh really?" Ty grins, "Do you want to meet the tickle monster again?"

Shaking her head, Dani watches Ty put the movie in before climbing onto the bed. Not knowing what to do, Dani just lays in her spot still.

"Are you comfortable there, Dani?" Amy asks from the headboard with Ty.

"Don't you want to have a time by yourselves?" Dani questions shyly. Looking down, Dani feels the bed move.

"Dani, look at me, please." Looking at Amy, who is now in front of her, Amy kisses Dani's forehead, "We are a family now. Sure, Ty and I may want alone time once in a while, but you come first. Come cuddle with us."

"Are you sure?" Noticing Dani's eyes get tears in them, Amy pulls Dani into a hug.

"I'm positive." Watching the interaction, Ty smiles. Once the hug breaks, Amy moves back against the headboard with Dani crawling up to them.

"Where do I go?" Dani whispers as the movie begins.

"Right here. Between us." Ty suggests looking at Amy who nods with a smile. Getting comfortable, Dani rests her head on Amy's chest staring at the TV.

Around halfway through the movie, Amy is fast asleep with Ty wide awake and Dani is hooked.

As the movie comes to a close, Dani is fast asleep; she missed the last ten minutes. Ty chuckles to himself as he turns off the movie and TV. He's going to make a Star Wars fan out of Dani at some point. At least she watched most of it and gave it a chance.

Lying down on the bed with his family, Ty smiles stroking Dani's hair. He couldn't believe that Dani is officially in his care. They are family. Ty just hopes he won't mess up.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty snaps out of his thoughts, hearing Amy voice.

"When did you wake up?" Ty counters nervously.

"A few minutes ago. You looked far out there."

"Sorry."

"Ty, what is going on?"

"What if I mess up? Being Dani's foster dad. I mean."

"Ty, you won't. I'm sure Dani feels like she will mess up and anything will happen to her."

"I know." Ty sighs.

"Ty, you have me to help. Dani is a great kid. Besides, Georgie will help by keeping Dani a kid and worry free." Amy smiles sadly, "I'm scared too, Ty."

Hearing Dani yawn, Ty and Amy look to her to see her rubbing her eyes.

"You both worry too much." Dani comments slowly sitting up, "Besides, if they took me I would find my way back here."

"You admit you would run away to come back here?" Amy asks is surprise.

"I like you both. I feel safe for the first time in my life."

"Come here, Dani." Ty opens his arms. The second Dani is hugging him, Ty holds her close.

"Dani! Lou! Peter! Katie!" They hear Georgie call out. Feeling Dani jump at the shouting from Georgie, Dani closes her eyes to calm down.

"Hey, Georgie how was school?" They hear Lou's voice.

"Are you okay?" Amy whispers to Dani as Ty holds her tighter to silently let her know they are there for her.

Watching Dani nod, she takes a few calming breaths, before speaking.

"Georgie just scared me." Dani admits, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Ty asks.

"It will take a while."

"Would you like to see the horses?" Amy offers. At her offer, Dani smiles and nods excitedly.

Leaving Amy's room, Dani, Amy and Ty head to the kitchen to get a few carrots.

"Hey, Dani." Georgie smiles seeing her little sister.

"Hey." Dani speaks softly looking at her.

"Why weren't you at school? I was looking for you to introduce you to my friends."

"I was there, but things happened."

"Like what?" Seeing Dani look down, Lou could tell that Dani is scared.

"Georgie, go do your homework." Lou speaks to her adopted daughter.

"But mom, I want to be with Dani." Georgie whines.

"Georgie, Dani will be here. Let her get used to being here."

"Whatever. You hate her, I know that. Why the hell do you hate my little sister?"

"Georgie," Lou starts. Hearing a whimper, they turn to Dani who is hiding in Amy's arms with her ears covered. Ty has boxed them in the corner, having him as the barrier.

"Dani," Georgie whispers walking over, "What happened to you?"

"Georgie, please step back." Ty orders. Georgie doesn't move.

"Georgie, come over here." Lou speaks up softly. Doing what Lou has said, Ty slowly turns to Dani who squeezes through the gap and bolts. Tackling her sister to the floor, Georgie pins her down knowing what Dani is thinking.

"Georgie!" Amy gasps hurrying over.

"Dani, you are safe." Georgie speaks in a hard voice.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go." Dani begs crying and choking on air.

"No! Not again."

Hearing her sister sob, Georgie gets lifted off Dani, making Dani get up and bolt outside in sock feet and a t-shirt.

"Dani!" Amy shouts running onto the front porch, "Ty, hurry up." Amy orders before running through the snow, following Dani's tiny footprints.

Ty runs faster than he ever had in his life. Thankfully he got to Dani before reaching the main road.

He grabs her around the waist but that only caused her to struggle more, "Let me go! Let me go! HELP! HELP! HELP!" She screams.

"Shh." Ty soothed in her ear, "Shh you're safe. You're safe. It's me… Daddy… daddy is here baby girl. Daddy has got you. You're safe. Daddy has you."

Dani stopped struggling and turned into Ty's arms and cried into his chest, "Why does Lou hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?"

Ty sighs, "Because you are new. When I first came to Heartland she hated me too. It's going to take time before she can accept you. Don't run away anymore, though. If you're scared or upset you come find me and I don't care what I'm doing or what time of day it is I will be there for. Do you understand that? I will always be there for you."

Dani nods but doesn't speak.

"Trust me when I say running away only makes the problems worse."

"How do you know?" Dani whispered looking into his eyes.

"I've run before too. I used to run a lot. When I would get scared or upset I would just run away and start over. 99% of the time I was caught and taken right back to where I was supposed to be. I've even run from Heartland a few times. But it only made things worse for me."

"Oh."

"Dani, I'm an orphan too. My father is dead, step-father was a jerk, and mother is…well she's getting the help she needs but I wouldn't say we are close or anything. Heartland helped me find love and learn to love. It wasn't easy but I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"Thank you… Daddy."

Ty smiles, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Dani panics, "I won't ever call you that…"

"Dani, Dani, no, Baby girl, no, stop. Take a breath." Ty said.

Dani stopped ranting and exhaled a deep breath.

"That's better. Sweetie, you didn't make me cry. I have these tears in my eyes because you have just made me so happy by calling me 'daddy'. That makes me so happy."

Dani smiles, "Really?"

"Of course."

Dani smiles, "Good. Daddy."

Ty chuckled. He had a good feeling he would be hearing it a lot more now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we have to go back?" Dani asks.

"Not unless you want to. We can stay here as long as you want to. Do you mind if I text Amy and just let her know you're okay?"

"Okay."

Ty sits down in the snow and crosses his legs gently taking Dani and moving her into his lap. He sends Amy the text message then puts his phone away after making sure Dani is off of the snow and semi-warm.

"Can I ask you something?" Ty asked.

"You can ask whatever you want. I just might not answer."

"Fair enough. Your relationship with Georgie, are you two close?"

Dani shrugs, "We used to be super close, like best friends. Then our parents died and when we went into foster care we were split up. From what I've seen of her recently she is different, she has changed from the girl I used to know. I'm not sure I like this new Georgie."

"Thank you for telling me. You don't have to go near her if you don't want to."

"Thank you. I just, I like being with you and Amy."

"That's perfectly fine. You can stay with us as long as you want."

Dani nods and snuggles into his chest. Ty rests his head on her's and smiles, gently hugging her close.

As the cold wind picks up, Ty and Dani both get up and head back to the house. Part way through, Ty picks Dani up and carries her.

Arriving to the house, Amy immediately takes them to the living room to get warm. Getting a change of clothes for Dani, Amy lays them on the bed before turning to see Georgie.

"What happened to my sister? Why is she scared of everyone, myself included?" Georgie asks.

"I don't know, Georgie. She was abused in her last home. That's all I know."

"What?" Georgie gasps hearing the word 'abused'.

"What did I say?" Amy questions wanting to hear Georgie's answer.

"My little sister was abused?"

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Georgie screams before running out. Following her quickly, Amy finds Georgie standing in front of Dani and Ty. Georgie is questioning Dani about her past which makes Dani uncomfortable and scared.

"Georgie." Amy uses the warning tone on the young girl, "Leave Dani alone."

"You can't keep me away from my sister. She will never be your family, Amy." Georgie glares.

"Georgie, I care about Dani. Can't you see that you are scaring her? And making her uncomfortable?"

"Back off, Amy." Georgie growls making Dani flinch, "Dani is my sister. She is my responsibility."

"Whatever you say, Georgie. But just know this; I will always be in her life, as long as she lets me."

"Dani, let's go to bed." Georgie orders turning to Dani who shakes her head.

"No. I don't like the person you turned into, Georgie." Dani admits, "My real sister would have never gotten angry to the point of disrespecting someone."

"I'm still your sister, Dani." Georgie snaps.

"Georgie." Ty warns gently taking Dani into his arms.

"I don't care. You aren't the real sister I knew and loved." Dani speaks before getting slapped in the face. Looking up with tears in her eyes, Dani spots Lou.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my daughter!" Lou growls holding her crying daughter.

"LOU!" Amy shouts making her way over quickly, putting herself as the barrier between Lou and Dani, "How dare you hurt her!"

"She hurt my daughter, Amy." Lou states furiously.

"And you hurt mine." Amy narrows her eyes.

"She's not your daughter, Amy. She's just a little girl who is staying here."

"Mom!" Georgie gasps, "That's my sister!"

"Not a good one."

"True, but I might not be the good one to her." Georgie points out.

"She had no right to say that to you, Georgie."

"Lou, get out." Amy glares at her sister.

"I live here, Amy." Lou snaps rounding on her younger sister. Looking at Dani, she's hidden in Ty's arms.

"I don't care. I'll tell dad and Grandpa what you have done. Hitting a little girl, who is part of my family."

"She's not yours, Amy." Georgie growls, "She's my family."

"You're jealous? Jealous of the relationship I have with, Dani?"

"You have nothing compared to me and Dani."

"Amy is family to me, Georgie." Dani steps in peeking out from Ty's chest.

"Amy is a bitch, Dani. She's stuck up."

"Stop being a jerk, Georgie." Dani narrows her eyes. Angry, Dani pulls away from Ty to cross her arms blocking Georgie and Amy from each other, "Now say sorry."

"No."

"You seriously have changed. You aren't my sister." Turning to leave, Georgie grabs Dani's arm to stop her. Dani flinches.

"I'm still your sister, Dani."

"No, you're not." Pulling away, Dani storms to Amy's room.

Once there, Dani changes into the clothes Amy has laid out for her. Hearing the bedroom door open, Dani looks to see Georgie.

"You were abused." Georgie hisses, Dani could hear Amy, Lou and Ty arguing, leaving Dani with Georgie, "What the hell happened, Dani?"

Looking away, not answering, Dani climbs onto Amy's bed.

"The silent treatment? Really? Dani, I'm your sister."

"Go away." Dani snaps.

"This is my room as much as it's Amy's." Georgie points out walking to the other bed in the bedroom. Changing, Dani looks away and lies down. Looking at the door, Dani is lost in memories before feeling someone touch her arm. Flinching before looking, it's Georgie, "Let me see."

"See what?"

"The abuse marks." Georgie states like it's obvious.

"No." Turning away again, Georgie pulls Dani's shirt up but Dani moves away. Seeing the scars and burns, Georgie sees red, "Leave me alone."

"I'm not the one who changed." Georgie whispers sitting down on the bed, "You have."

"Liar."

"I grew up, Dani."

"Into a jerk." Dani comments narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever. You're a lost cause. You fight everything I say! What is the freaking problem you have with me, Dani?!" Georgie shouts making tears and anger appear in Dani's eyes.

"YOU NEVER CAME BACK!" Dani screams before climbing off the bed. Leaving the room, Dani starts to cry. Bumping into someone on her way out of the house, Dani was running. Looking up it is Jack.

"You aren't running away again. Get inside." Jack orders making Dani flinch. Feeling Jack grab her arm, he drags her inside even with her struggling, "Go to Amy or Ty." Dani shakes her head as tears fall making her gasp for air as she chokes, "Amy! Ty!"

Gasping for air, Dani feels dizzy. Collapsing onto the floor, Dani lays there. Hearing running feet, Amy and Ty appear. Immediately jumping into action, Amy scoops Dani up off the floor and holds her to her.

"Breathe in and out. Take long breaths." Amy whispers in Dani's ear. Feeling Dani latch onto her as they sit on the ground, Amy ignores the melting snow from Jack's boots, which are soaking her pants. Dani is the only person and thing that matters. Setting her legs in a 'v' shape, Dani is in the middle of them.

Feeling Dani clench her pant legs, Dani's eyes are closed as she struggles to get air in her lungs. More tears fall from her closed eyes. Stroking Dani's hair, Amy whispers in Dani's ear little orders to get her breathing back to normal.

"We have to take her to the hospital." Ty speaks softly hurrying to pull on his boots as Dani has even more trouble breathing.

"Get the truck started." Amy agrees as Lou glares at Dani but helps Amy into her boots without moving Dani too much. When Ty returns, he picks Dani up talking to her gently so she lets Amy go. Feeling Dani lean into him as Amy grabs Dani's coat and boots before accepting the blanket from Lou.

Sprinting out of the house, Amy is just able to open the door and have one leg in before Ty speeds down the driveway. Closing the door halfway down the driveway, Amy buckles up.

"How is she?" Amy asks looking to Dani who is leaning against Ty. Her eyes are closed but she's breathing, "Dani, can you open your eyes?" Amy questions Dani. Earning her a groan, Dani barely opens her eyes before they close, "Sweetie, lean against me."

Helping Dani to move, Dani's head is too heavy for her. Dani passes out.

"Hurry, Ty." Amy begs as Dani's breathing gets shallower and shallower.

"Call the hospital." Ty orders stepping on the pedal so they speed up.

Doing so, Amy is starting to panic. Ending the call, Dani stops breathing.

"TY!" Amy screams as Ty quickly and carefully stops the trunk and pulls over. Unbuckling Dani and himself, Ty shifts Dani so she is lying down with her head in Amy's lap.

"Call for an ambulance." Ty orders once more. Doing so, Amy watches in horror as Ty begins CPR. Feeling for a pulse, Ty sighs in relief, its beating. Breathing into Dani's mouth, they hear an ambulance and the sirens.

Soon, Ty gets Dani breathing again, but she is still out.

"Dani, can you hear me?" Ty asks stroking Dani's cheek as Amy covers her mouth. Crying, Amy bites back a sob. Hearing nothing, besides her shallow breaths, Ty frowns as tears build in his eyes.

Suddenly, screeching of tires is heard. Looking up paramedics has arrived. Hurrying over to the truck and blocking off the road, both ways, two of the paramedics with a stretcher run over.

"How is she?" The woman asks Ty worried.

"Barely breathing." Ty answers climbing out for the woman to check his daughter over. Once they start to leave with Dani, Ty lets his tears fall. Dani is on an oxygen mask and strapped down on the stretcher with the heart monitor. Dani's heart is strong but her breathing, is a different story. Watching them speed away, Ty buckles up before slowly making his way out of the marked off area.

Picking up the speed, Ty and Amy arrive to the hospital. Parking the car in the parking lot and getting a pass to pay at the machine, Amy hurries out of the truck before running to the emergency doors.

Not hearing what is being said, Ty is honestly terrified. It's like he is numb.

"Ty?" Ty hears Amy's voice, "Ty."

Looking at his fiancée, Ty sighs seeing her sitting down with tears falling. Joining her, Amy explains that Dani is in and the doctor is with her.

"How do you do it?" Ty asks Amy softly; his voice is trembling, "Being so strong and thinking semi-clearly."

"Trust me, Ty, I'm terrified. But we need to be strong for Dani." Amy admits.

Not knowing how long they are there for, it feels like a lifetime, before the doctor comes out.

"Amy, Ty." The doctor calls seeing that they are the only ones there so close to the door. Plus it helps that the doctor knows who they are. It is a small area so people know each other.

"How is she?" Amy asks hurrying over.

"She's sleeping, but we had to sedate her." The doctor, Meredith, frowns.

"Why?" Ty wonders.

"She was hitting and struggling against us. She's scared."

"Obviously." Ty comments, "When can we see her?"

"We are unsure what is wrong with her lungs and what caused her to stop breathing." Meredith ignores Ty, "We will run a few tests to see if it's something serious."

"'If it's something serious'? She freaking stopped breathing!" Ty freaks, "I want to see my daughter!"

"Ty, take a few deep breaths." Amy orders gently. Shooting Amy a glare, Ty does what he is told, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's fine. I'll take you both to her." Doing so, Ty and Amy are looking through the window to observe Dani. Meredith left ten minutes ago to do some rounds.

"Ready?" Amy asks.

"What if I let her down?" Ty whispers, "What if she hates me?"

"She won't. Just wait and see for yourself when she wakes up." Nodding, Ty takes a few deep breaths before opening the hospital room's door. Letting Amy in first, Ty closes the door slowly behind him. Walking over to Dani, Ty sits at the end of the bed. Taking Dani's tiny hand in his, Ty kisses the back of it.

"I'm here, Dani. I won't leave you here alone." Ty promises as Amy strokes Dani's hair. Not knowing how long they sit in silence, they listen to Dani's breaths and how her chest rises and falls in rhythm.

As Dr. Meredith returns she and Dani's nurse take Dani to run a few tests. Meredith told Ty and Amy about the tests but Ty just hopes that Dani wakes and is okay.

Sitting down next to Amy on the floor, Ty wraps his arms around his knees in worry.

"She will pull through." Amy whispers.

"I hope so." Ty agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

A week. That has been the amount of time Dani has been sleeping. She's hooked up to an IV and a nutrition IV. Ty refuses to leave Dani's side. He and Amy agreed that they would "take shifts". Luckily, Ty has been able to convince Amy that he should stay.

Hearing the room's door open, Ty looks up to see Jack and Amy.

"How is she?" Jack asks walking over to him as Amy sits down on the other chair, letting Jack have the bed.

"Okay. They can't find anything wrong." Ty admits sadly but also relieved. He wants Dani to be her happy, loving self again. He hates seeing her hurting.

"That's good. But what could be the problem?" Jack thinks out loud but more to himself.

Hearing a groan in the silent room, Ty looks from Jack to Amy, and then finally Dani. Dani's eyes are fluttering. Dani groans again.

"I'll get the doctor." Jack smiles before hurrying out of the room so Dani will see both Ty and Amy with her.

"Dani?" Amy speaks getting to her feet and gently rubbing Dani's visible arm, "It's Amy. How are you, sweetie?"

"Hmm?" Dani moans before slowly opening her eyes. Blinking to clear her vision, Dani reaches up and rubs her eyes, "Amy?" Dani stutters looking at her then Ty, "What happened?"

"We're not sure. We brought you to the hospital." Ty answers still holding Dani's hand.

"The doctor put you to sleep so she could run a few tests." Amy continues, "Sweetie, do you have any health problems?"

"No." Dani answers before jumping hearing the door open. Turning, Meredith walks in smiling.

"Hi, Dani. I'm Doctor Young. But your friends call me by my first name, Meredith. You could join them in that if you like." Meredith greets.

"Okay. What's the problem with me?" Dani asks after Jack hands her a bottle of water. Getting Ty to open it, Amy helps her to sit up. Drinking some water, Meredith picks up Dani's chart.

"We ran quite a few tests for possible problems, but they all came back normal. You are a very healthy child, Dani. But the tests ruled out all things that I know about." Meredith frowns, "Were you around anyone who smoked for long periods of time?"

"Not lately." Dani states, "Not since I ran away from my old foster family."

"Hmm." Meredith nods, "How long were you with that foster family?"

"A long time. I lost track of time. Since I was a lot younger for sure."

"And they smoked?"

"Yes. All of the time."

"What are you getting at?" Ty wonders looking at Meredith.

"Second hand smoke." Meredith states, "The smoke could have hurt her lungs. Which means I need to keep her a little while longer and give her medicine to clean up her lungs."

"How much?" Amy jumps in, "How much will the medicine be? How much longer does she need to be here?"

"I'm honestly worried that if I allowed her to leave early, then the infection or what the second hand smoke has done to her will get worse. Which is why I would like to keep her a little while longer." Meredith explains, "I just want her to be stable, Amy. Now, Dani, do you have any allergies to medications?"

"No." Dani shakes her head, "Not that I know of at least."

"Okay. I will start you off on a very low dosage then I will keep checking up on you until you are stable."

"Okay." Dani frowns.

"Very well. Any questions?"

"I'm staying." Ty states, "I'm staying with her."

"As you wish."

Watching Meredith leave, Amy waits for her to come back or send a nurse.

Two weeks. Two weeks in the hospital. Dani is bored out of her mind but is thankful that Ty is staying with her. At night to help her lungs to get clear, the doctor put her on a breathing mask and it pumps her medication, which is vapor, into them.

Hearing her hospital room's door opens, her temporary doctor, which is a male, walks in.

"Doctor Young will be in soon. But you have been doing very well over the weekend." He speaks smiling, "Your lungs are now clear, but I want Doctor Young to make sure and check you over." Nodding tiredly, Dani watches the nurse come in with her breakfast. Ty has never left Dani's side, only to use the washroom or to get food. But nothing else.

"Enjoy." The nurse smiles putting the tray on the little table. Digging in slowly, Dani eats her meal.

Around three hours later, Meredith comes in and checks on Dani. Inspecting Dani's lungs and listening to her breathing, Meredith then takes Dani into a room to run tests.

Once that is done and a couple hours later, the results come in. Walking to Dani and Ty, Meredith has a giant smile on her face.

"Everything is clear." Meredith states, "Ty, I need for you to sign Dani out and I will prescribe her medication that she is on. What I want her to do is lower the dosage until she doesn't need it anymore. Just one puff in the morning and one at bed. If there is anything wrong, return right away."

"Okay." Ty nods. Looking to his little girl, Dani looks exhausted as Meredith removes the mask and turns off the medicine.

Telling Dani he will be right back, Ty kisses her forehead before leaving to sign the discharge papers. Returning to Dani a couple of minutes later, Ty calls Amy by his phone letting her know that Dani will be coming home.

Helping Dani to the washroom, Ty closes the door enough that it leaves a crack so he can hear his little girl if she is having trouble. Having his back to door, Ty looks around unfazed. He's been in the hospital before but never spent the amount of time in there that he has now.

As the door opens, Ty turns to see Dani in her clothes and has the hospital gown in her arms.

"Hey, cutie." Ty greets picking Dani up.

"Thank you for staying." Dani whispers wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Always for you and Amy." Ty admits. Walking out of the room Ty makes sure his coat is on Dani and zipped up before giving the hospital gown to the nurses' station. Approaching the waiting room, there is Amy.

"Hey." Amy greets them walking over to Dani and Ty.

"Hey." Dani whispers tiredly.

"I'll go get her medicine. Could you take her to the truck?" Ty asks Amy.

"Of course." Amy nods smiling. Gently taking Dani from Ty, Dani tucks her face into Amy's neck. Wrapping her arms around Amy's neck, Dani hugs her tightly. Feeling Amy walk somewhere, Dani knows they are heading outside.

Arriving to the truck, Amy unlocks the car before helping Dani inside. Feeling warmth, Dani sits in the middle. Driving to the front of the hospital, Ty walks out a couple of minutes after they arrive and park. Climbing into the passenger seat, Ty buckles up before Amy puts the truck into drive and they make their way home.

Once back at Heartland, Dani is fast asleep. Worried, Ty gently shakes Dani awake. Waking up, Dani yawns and looks at him.

"We're here." Ty informs her. Nodding, Ty climbs out with Amy before helping Dani out. Walking up to the house, Ty lifts Dani up and carries her into the house. Removing their winter clothes and boots, Ty takes Dani to Amy's room. Once there, Ty sets Dani on the bed. Seeing Dani look around her curiously, like something has been changed, nothing is new, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dani nods weakly.

"Are you tired?"

"Very."

"How about you take a nap? Amy or I will come and get you for dinner." Ty offers.

"Will you stay?"

"I am working as a vet, so I might have to leave or Amy will need my help." Ty sighs, "I would love to stay though."

"Please? Just until I'm asleep?" Dani begs softly.

"Okay. Lay down." Ty caves easily. Lying down on top of the covers, Ty uses a fuzzy, soft, fleece blanket to cover Dani. Lying down next to his little girl, Ty wraps his arm around her as she rolls onto her side.

"Daddy?" Dani whispers.

"Yes, D?" Ty asks looking Dani in the eye.

"Uhm," Dani pauses before asking her question, "How did everyone react?"

"About you being in the hospital?" Dani nods, "Well, no one really talked to each other. I was with you but when Amy took over, from what I saw when I was here, everyone was different. In a bad way."

"Different? How?"

"Well, Lou told Amy she will cover her if anyone came with horses, luckily, it wasn't that bad. Busy, but enough to keep Amy busy enough to now worry about you." Seeing Dani's frown Ty knows Dani was secretly asking about Georgie. Continuing on with the other members of the family, all that is left is Georgie, "Finally, Georgie. She skipped school a lot until Lou finally gave up on her taking the bus, so Lou drove her to school for the last week. Georgie has been calling me nonstop about how you are feeling."

"She cares?" Dani murmurs softly.

"Yes. She might be a jerk, but she cares about you." Ty nods.

"What should I do? I want my Georgie back, but I don't think that will happen." Dani looks away from Ty to Georgie's bed.

"What about you, Georgie and Amy have a sleepover in the living room? That way, Amy is a barrier if needed to be. She would keep Georgie from hurting you too much if needed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We could do that when you feel up to it."

"Okay." Dani agrees.

"Good. Now go to sleep, honey."

"Okay, daddy." Resting her head on Ty's shoulder, Ty gently kisses her nose making her giggle, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ty whispers gently stroking her hair. As Dani closes her eyes, Ty closes his holding Dani close to him.

When Georgie arrives home from school, she is happy it is the last day for the week. Seeing Amy in the barn, Georgie runs passed and up to the house. Once inside, Georgie spots Dani's boots and coat. Kicking off her boots and throwing her bag and coat onto the kitchen table, Georgie speed walks to the living room. Seeing no Dani, Georgie hurries to her's and Amy's room. Opening the door as tears fall from her eyes, Georgie sighs in relief seeing Dani asleep with Ty next to her.

"Ty." Georgie whispers gently poking him in the arm. Seeing his eyes open as he groans softly, Ty smiles weakly at the young girl.

"Hey. She's asleep." Ty informs her.

"I know. How is she?" Georgie asks worriedly.

"Better than she was. She's just tired and exhausted."

"How did the tests go?"

"Really good. Nothing bad."

"The why did she go to the hospital?" Ty never told Georgie why Dani was taken to the hospital.

"She was sick. But she is better now." Ty explains easily.

"Oh." Georgie looks at Ty suspiciously. Letting it go, Georgie walks over to her bed and lies down.

Hearing a groan come from Dani, Georgie looks at her. Seeing Dani tossing and turning, Georgie watches until Dani's eyes open.

"Hey." Georgie speaks softly. Seeing Dani sit up as she rubs her eyes to get rid of sleep, Dani looks to her.

"Hi." Dani answers groggy.

"How are you?"

"Okay. You?"

"Better now that you are home."

"Would you like me to leave to let you two talk?" Ty asks looking at his daughter.

"Uhm," Dani starts confused.

"I can stay if you like me to."

"Just for a little while." Dani decides. Nodding, Ty gives Dani a kiss on the head before getting comfortable. Letting Dani lean against him, Ty holds her close, "How was school?"

"Stressful." Georgie answers calmly, "When did you come home?"

"This afternoon."

"Hmm, will you be coming back to school?"

"I don't know." Dani looks down shyly and confused.

"She will be. Amy and I will talk to see what we can do." Ty states rubbing Dani's arm soothingly.

"She might be homeschooled for a while?"

"Depends. But right now, Amy and I are focused on making sure she is safe."

"Safe from what? There are no dangers around here."

"People, places, that kind of thing."

"You are suffocating her." Georgie snaps at Ty, making Dani flinch.

"Amy and I haven't set any rules. We are letting Dani explore and create her own boundaries." Ty speaks calmly.

"Whatever. Dani, we are going riding." Georgie gets up and goes to grab Dani's hand, but Dani tucks her body closer to Ty's. Seeing this, Georgie frowns, "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Leave daddy alone." Dani whispers hiding her face into Ty's shoulder.

"He's not your dad, Dani. He's not my dad. He's just an adult. He will never be family."

"Back off." Dani snaps keeping her face hidden.

"Excuse me?" Jumping, Dani whimpers hearing Peter's voice, "Leave Georgie alone, Danielle."

"Go away, Peter." Ty glares, "Georgie is just being rude and Dani is defending me."

"You are a grown man, Ty. Get over yourself and stop passing the blame."

"What blame?!" Ty raises his voice furiously.

"You need to get rid of Danielle, Ty. She doesn't fit in around here."

"Dad!" Georgie gasps turning to Peter.

"It's true, Georgie. Danielle doesn't fit in. All she does is stirring up trouble." Peter shrugs his shoulders like it's a normal conversation. Feeling Dani's tears on his shirt, Ty holding her tighter.

"You are the jerk here, Peter. Dani does fit in, and no, she doesn't stir up trouble. She's just a little girl with problems deeper than all of ours. She needs me and Amy. So back off, Peter." Ty growls.

"Whatever." Walking away, Georgie lets a tear fall.

"She's not leaving, is she?" Georgie whispers afraid.

"No. Amy and I won't let it happen." Ty states shaking his head. Sighing, Ty closes his eyes leaning his head against Dani's, "Shh, nothing will happen, Dani. I'll protect you."

Hearing running feet, Amy appears in the doorway.

"I heard the argument. Is Dani okay?" Amy asks worriedly. Climbing onto her bed, Dani peeks up with blurry eyes.

"Amy." Dani whimpers.

"I'm here." Amy promises. Feeling Dani leave his arms, she tackles Amy and starts to cry harder, "Shh, you aren't leaving here, Dani. You're staying. Just ignore Peter. He's a jerk." Knowing Dani is hurting, Amy leans them against Ty. Feeling Ty wrap his arms around them, Ty holds them to him, "Come join us, Georgie." Amy looks to Georgie, who is crying herself.

Climbing onto the bed, Georgie hugs Amy.

"I'm sorry." Georgie sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Georgie." Amy sighs.

"No. I keep hurting her." Georgie explains sadly.

"Just give Dani time to adjust. Protect her when she needs it." Amy frowns, holding Dani tighter after wrapping an arm around Georgie.

"You'll make a great mom, Amy." Georgie whispers, wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears. Gently taking Dani's hand, Georgie smiles feeling Dani hold her hand tightly, "If Dani wants to, could we see the horses?"

"Sure." Amy nods smiling. Feeling Dani slowly pull away, Amy looks at her. Gently wiping her tears away, Amy cups Dani's cheeks before kissing her forehead, "You okay?"

"I will be." Dani answers quietly.

"Good. Would you like to see the horses?"

"Okay." Getting up together, Amy holds onto Dani's hand before they leave the bedroom. Arriving to the front door, they all slip on their winter clothes. Helping Dani into the snow pants and covering her boots, Amy then zips up Dani's coat for her.

"Ready ladies?" Ty asks in his own winter clothes. Earning himself nods, Ty leads them outside after Dani takes his hand.


End file.
